


Caffeine Addiction (Meanie)

by seoktothejin



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Minor Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Xu Ming Hao | The8, cafe!AU, meanie, meanie ftw, thanks for reading
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-06-23 12:41:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15606513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seoktothejin/pseuds/seoktothejin
Summary: Their fates cross, unexpectedly through a café. Meanie is connected by friends, love interests, and couples.





	1. The Start of the Addiction

**Author's Note:**

> sorry if there are a few mistakes here and there! just hope you enjoy the overall fanfic. thanks~
> 
> -seoktothejin♡

**_Chapter 1 – The Start of the Addiction_ **   
  
_ Wonwoo’s POV _   
  
As I walked into the café, a waft of air flooded into my nose, a sweet coffee scent. It was rich and strong in the air. I looked around, the dull lights giving off a calming vibe, and the theme of the café being brown and a pastel yellow. The tables were wooden hazel, the chairs having comfy cushions to make the customers comfortable. I saw a sign beside the door that said,  _**“Please wait by the door till you are seated. Thank you.”** _

  
I was with Hansol and Minghao in this small café, which was called The Hideout. We stood in silence, hearing the sound of murmurs and low toned voices talking to each other, and the clashing plates against water running. This was not what I expected, but it was better than the ones near our area.

  
**“I love the vibe of this café.”** Minghao commented as I tapped my foot to the rhythm of the song playing. It was a ballad, but I didn’t know who it was by. I hummed a small response.

  
**“Yeah, the vibe is really nice and calming.”** Vernon chuckled to himself.

  
**“Does it always take this long?”** I asked, a bit annoyed of waiting this long.

  
**“Um, no. This is the first time we had to wait this long.”** Hansol glanced at Minghao for a moment.

  
**“It’s tempting how there are like 3 empty tables right in front of us...”** I muttered, looking around.

  
**“Oh hey, I see Seungkwan!”** Vernon piped up excitedly. He called out to the blonde haired boy, who was running across the café. Finally catching his attention, he turned to us.

  
**“Oh my! We’re so sorry. It’s just that we’re really busy today.”** Seungkwan bowed in apology.

  
**“It’s fine Kwan. Do you need help with anything?”** The American boy offered to help, but Seungkwan rejected it almost immediately.

  
**“You came here to relax.. We can’t have you work! Anyway, Joshua called in sick! And Joshua’s our best worker, things can’t quite get done without him.”** Seungkwan sighed dramatically.

  
**“Why is that? Aren’t there other workers?”** Minghao tilted his head in confusion.

  
**“Yeah, but Joshua was so efficient; he could get 10 dishes done within a minute and finish cleaning two whole tables in ten minutes. He was an amazing cook too,”** Seungkwan shook his head in annoyance. **“well anyway, let’s get you three a table... Sit at that one.”**

Seungkwan pointed toward a table near the counter. He then dashed off into the kitchen, as we made our way to the nicely decorated table. It had a vase with pale yellow and white roses, which complimented the entire café nicely. I sat down hesitantly, before staring at the menu in awe. It had so many sweets, possibly every combo of coffee and bread.

  
Hansol looked my face and smiled, **“Yeah, they have a variety of foods here. That’s why it’s so hard to memorize them all. So in their kitchen, there’s a huge board that has the recipes to all of them.”**

 **  
** **“Uh... I think I’ll just have a strawberry short cake and some banana milk.”** I laughed.

  
**“I’ll go order.”** Minghao volunteered, but I chimed in, **“I’ll go too.”** Minghao nodded as we stood up to go to the counter.

  
**“Hey Minghao!”** The man behind the counter grinned from ear to ear.

  
**“Hi, Soonyoung. I would like a...”** I stared at the man’s delicate features, his eyes were slanted, giving him a look of a tiger. Then I looked around to spot a short man cleaning the tables. I watched as he cleaned the tables in a hurry.

  
**“Anyway, this is Wonwoo.”** Minghao patted me on my shoulder, grabbing my attention.

  
**“Hi Wonwoo. I’m Soonyoung, or Hoshi. I’m the owner of this café!”** His eyes turned into slits as he laughed. **“The man you were watching before is my helper as a boss, his name is Jihoon. He’s also my lover... heheh.”** I nodded, smiling. I wasn’t quite fond of the LGBTQ+ world, but I was friends with Hansol, who was indeed gay.

  
**“Bye guys, hope you have a good time here!”** Hoshi waved at us as we sat down back at the table.  


  
_Dino’s POV_  
  
**_Oh my gosh_**... It was the guy from the park! Who knew he would actually come here! I stared intensely at the table he sat at. He must’ve been friends with Hansol and Hao hyung..

  
**“Hey Chan, if you really like that table so much, you should be their server.”** Jihoon-hyung snickered evilly. He knew about the incident! I told him about it, and he did it on purpose. I couldn’t say no, since he was my boss after all.  


**“Okay, but I’m going to bring Mingyu with me.”** I shifted uncomfortably beside the counter.   


**“Fine, but make sure to make it quick. We need Mingyu to do other things too, you know.”** Jihoon quickly agreed as he went into the kitchen to tell Mingyu.   


**“Two Frappuccinos, a strawberry short cake, and banana milk! Table 3!”** Seungkwan called out. I flinched, then running to get to the food. I made my way across the wooden floor to table 3. Mingyu followed me with the three drinks.   


**“Hel-Hello! Here are your orders.”** I stuttered as Mingyu elbowed me, he was keeping his laughter in. I turned to glare at him, then turning around back to the customers with a bright smile. I placed the drinks down.

  
**“Hey, it’s you from the park..”** Wonwoo smiled at me, his voice was soft and smooth. I blushed because he actually had recognized me!  


**“Yeah...”** I turned even more red, grabbing onto Mingyu’s arm in panic.   


**“You know Wonwoo?”** Vernon turned to me surprised.   


**“He was the guy I ran into while you were calling me yesterday.”** Wonwoo laughed.    


**“That was you?”** Hansol and I said at the same time. We both paused before busting out laughing.   


We chatted for a few more minutes before Jihoon yelled for us to come over. As I thought about it, I realized that Wonwoo kept staring at Mingyu instead of me, who was talking to him. Which was weird.   


On the way there, Mingyu asked, **“Who was the new guy you knew?”**   


**“Oh, his name is Wonwoo.”** I looked at him, “Why?”   


**“He... looked hot.”** Mingyu blushed, and I laughed at him.   


**“Yeah, I guess.. That was random.”** I giggled at him for thinking so.   


**“You both need to wake up. We aren’t here to socialize, but to work! Mingyu go make some food and Chan go take over the cashier for 20 minutes, then take a break.”** Jihoon-hyung ordered us. Just then, we heard Soonyoung-hyung cracking up while talking to a customer, which contrasted Jihoon-hyung’s words. Jihoon-hyung shot a death glare, which wasn’t received by Soonyoung-hyung.

We both laughed our heads off and ran to do our duties before Jihoon-hyung ‘killed’ us. Jihoon-hyung probably made Mingyu work harder because he was an hour late  to work today.   


 

_ Wonwoo’s POV _   


 

I was shocked at the boy beside Chan. He was tall and handsome, with his defined features that made him noticeable.   


**“Hey, Sol, who was that guy?”** I was still in a daze, wondering what his name was.   


**“Uh, the one next to Chan?”** I snapped back alive, grabbing a random fork from the table and starting to eat.   


**“Yeah..”** I mumbled with some cake in my mouth.   


**“He’s Kim Mingyu, one of the café’s cooks and servers. He’s really good at making ramen though! He’s always late because he sleeps in so often.”** Minghao laughed at  the words.   


**“But why, Wonwoo? Are you interested in him?”** Minghao teased.   


**“Uh- Well he’s really good looking and I can’t say I’m not interested in him.”** I sipped my banana milk casually.   


**“Bro, I didn’t know you were ga-“** Hansol started to say before I cut him off, **“I meant ‘interested’ in a friend way!”**   


**“Totally..”** He rolled my eyes at me. I wish he took the bait. But honestly, yes I was interested in him, romantically. It annoyed me how Hansol wouldn’t keep his mouth shut about it.   


**“S-shut up!”** I yelped, trying to end the conversation.   


**“Stop acting like a tsundere, Won.”**


	2. The Meeting

**Dino’s POV**   
  
It was only a few days ago when I met Wonwoo. I was casually laying down on a patch of grass, the cold breeze wiping away the heat. It was winter, but today the weather was amazing. This caused me to go outside. The sun brightly beamed onto me as I yawned. I was reading a book called, _Finding Serendipity_. It was a book made for young children, but I enjoyed it. I fell asleep, without me realizing. That’s when Wonwoo came in. He probably came outside because of the nice weather, too. He tripped over me, which took me by surprise. I woke up from the sudden jab.

  
“Gah!” I screamed in shock, though the dude was probably in more pain. I stood up and helped the boy up, he had dropped his phone, which was speaking..?

  
“Are you okay? Your phone is talking..? It’s not cracked, right?” I was broke, so if this guy told me to pay for it I would be downright poor.

  
“Yeah, I’m fine. I was calling my friend, so I hope it’s not cracked.” He picked it up from the ground, giving out a sigh of relief.

  
“Not cracked. Just give me a moment…” He turned around talking to the person who was currently screaming on the phone. The voice sounded familiar, but I couldn’t grasp who it was. The boy turned around, introducing himself, “I’m Jeon Wonwoo… I’m really sorry for tripping over you. I was distracted by this phone call…”

  
“I’m Lee Chan or Dino. I’m sorry for tripping you, aha.” I awkwardly scratched my head, chuckling with embarrassment.

  
“Well, nice meeting you Chan-ssi.” Wonwoo smiled at me.

  
“Same here..” I didn’t have much to say.

  
“Anyway, my friend wanted me to meet up with me at this café. He goes there, like, every day.” Wonwoo facepalmed, giving out a sigh.

  
“Really? It must be a good café then.” We had daily customers, but it probably wasn’t our café. There was no way, considering our café was very small, it didn’t quite catch your attention like other cafés. We have the faces though--

  
“Yeah, he says it is. It’s called The Hideout.” I froze, sweat forming on my forehead.

  
“Oh… It’s getting really hot here- Well, I have to go to my part-time job. Thank you for the great chat. Goodbye!” I waved at him, grabbing my things.

  
“Uh, you too.. Bye.” He must’ve been flustered at how fast the conversation ended, which made me feel bad for him. I ran for my life. I didn’t have a shift until 5 PM, and it was 1 PM. Now I had to find something else to do until then.  
  
  
_[Time shift to the present]_  
  
**Wonwoo’s POV**  
  
I entered the café, this time alone. As I opened the door, a small chime made a bell sound, then the smell hit me. It was the smell I yearned for. I had visited a different café, but it didn’t have the same satisfying smell like this one. I read the sign beside the door again, then I stood by the door, awkwardly waiting.

  
“Hey, Wonwoo!” I looked up from the ground to see Mingyu waving happily.

  
“H-Hi!” I replied, trying to show how totally not nervous I was. I honestly really did like Mingyu. I didn’t quite believe in the “first-love at sight” type of thing, but now I think I do after feeling it myself..

  
“Follow me to a table.” He slid his hand against a nearby table, dragging it across to another table until we made our way toward an empty table.

  
“Okay..” I waddled toward him, watching his every move.

  
“So, what brings you here, alone?” He asked, pulling out a chair for me.

  
“Thank you... Minghao and Hansol were busy today. And I just felt like coming again. The smell and feel of this café are simply… addicting.” I sat down, furring my eyebrows. Not even I understanding what I had just said. But honestly, I’m not sure that was the true reason I came here.

“That’s good to hear. You should come more often then.” Mingyu and I made direct eye contact, ending in me avoiding looking at his eyes for half the conversation. I looked at the table beside us. There were two men; one had long eyelashes and the other looked fragile.

“That’s Jeonghan and Seungcheol. Seungcheol is the one with long eyelashes. Both of them are daily customers, always together.” I glanced at Mingyu, only to see a jealous stare looking at the two.

“Oh, are they dating?” I just had to ask, by the way, they both looked at each other.

“No, but they’re childhood friends… But Seungcheol is that ‘protective boyfriend’ type, and he doesn’t want Jeonghan coming here alone because Joshua works here. Oh, here comes Joshua,” Mingyu laughed, “what a coincidence..! Seungcheol is really blind, isn’t he…”

“What do you mean?” I looked at Mingyu in confusion.

“Well, it’s obvious by just looking at it. Joshua is just using Jeonghan. He’s talking to Seungcheol ¾ of the time, and Jeonghan just stares at them both in boredom. But Seungcheol doesn’t even notice. He thinks he is protecting Jeonghan as if he’s some princess.” Mingyu blabbered by himself, but it was nice.

“Kim Mingyu!” A shriek, or more like a yell, was thrown across the café, disturbing the calm atmosphere.

“Oh god. Jihoon-hyung is going to kill me... He told me to bring you to a table and ask for your order. What do you want to order?” He quickly took out a memo pad with a pen.

“Yeah, wow, 10 minutes passed. Well, I’ll have a strawberry shortcake and nothing else.” I grinned at him, scrunching up my face.

“Yeah, okay. Thanks for coming! I’ll talk to you later.” He ripped out the paper, holding it in his mouth. He jotted something quickly down ripping it out, placing it on my table at a fast pace. Mingyu made eye contact with me, then winking. I blinked a couple of times in response. I blushed, covering my face with my hands. He ran off to the counter, where Jihoon was waiting for him. I felt really bad because I caused him to get distracted. I then remembered the note on the table. I looked at it, before banging my head on the table in embarrassment.  
  
He had given me his phone number.

The note:  
_017-406-1997 : My Phone Number..._  
 _This is really hard to get you know._  
 _Text me please!~~ ( or even call me... (; )_

  
My head still on the table, I took out my phone and inserted his number as “Kim Mingyu<3,” unconsciously writing the heart. I just stared at my phone for a long time, amazed on how I had gotten his phone number. And the fact that he even winked at me!

  
“Wonwoo, are you okay?” I heard Chan’s voice call. 

I looked up and smiled, “I’m fine.” I shoved the note into my pocket along with my phone.

“Well, here is your slice of cake. Enjoy it,” Chan then leaned down and whispered, “’Jihoon-hyung didn’t let Mingyu be your server anymore because he got so distracted with you… He’s stuck in the kitchen making orders.’ is what Mingyu told me to tell you. It’s true though, he’s stuck in the kitchen. He wants you to call him when you get home. His shift ends at 8 PM today.”

“Oh.. Haha, okay. Thank you.” I nommed down the slice of cake, joyfully. Chan waved at me before dashing off into the kitchen. My face was a red tomato, I couldn’t believe he even wants me to call him after work!  
  
**Mingyu’s POV**   
  
I heard Chan screaming my name, “MINGYU-HYUNG MINGYU-HYUNG—“ 

“Holy cow, Chan! What!?” I yelled while mixing some coffee. He made his way towards me.

“Well, um... I told Wonwoo the message but I added something at the end… I said that you wanted Wonwoo to call him when he got home. My feels for you two took over me..” Chan’s voice went quiet.

“You-You WHAT?! GOD CHAn yOU KNoW ThAT I LIkE—“

“YOU LIKE CANDY!” Chan finished off the sentence before I could even continue. I realized that everyone in the kitchen was staring at us.

“Ye-Yeah!” I agreed, in obvious panic. I whispered, “Chan, you know well that I really like Wonwoo, and I get really nervous too—”

“I know I know! But this will give you a chance to get closer to him. By the way, I think someone is behind—” A shadow casted over us, and we turned our heads slowly to see him.

“You two are in big, BIG trouble. You think I couldn’t hear your loud voices?” A voice that I didn’t want to hear spoke. _Dang it._   
  
\- 

“We’re sorry, Jihoon-hyung..” Chan and I both bowed apologetically.

“You should be… I appreciate how you explained all of that to me. But please make sure this love situation doesn’t interfere with your work.” Jihoon’s voice softened.

“Yes, sir!” We both managed to say.

“Now get back to work.” He turned around leaving the two of us alone.

“I can’t believe we got out of that one successfully,” Chan gave out a big sigh. “without getting hit.”

“But we had to tell him my situation with Wonwoo,” I shook my head in disapproval. “he’s probably going to force me to be his server, like every time Wonwoo comes here.”

“Yeah, but it saved us from being killed! Plus, it’ll get you even closer to Wonwoo.” Chan gave me a face that looked somewhat like the Lenny face.

“No! I mean, I don’t mind it but I get all nervous! I’ll mess up!”

“If you keep talking to him, you’ll get used to it. He won’t even notice you like him. Don’t worry!!” Chan grabbed me by the shoulders and shook me back and forth.

“Ugh, fine… Thanks, I guess. Let’s get to work before we’re yelled at again.” I shook my head while facepalming.


End file.
